


You know I'm allergic right?

by Soulrose



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose
Summary: Dorothea finds a cat and wants to show Yuri but he keeps backing away.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	You know I'm allergic right?

Dorothea had found the kitten near the stables, it looked hungry so she started feeding it. That continued until she inevitably gotten to the point where she essentially adopted it.  
She wanted to apologise to Yuri for the time she basically forced him to sing in front of a audience so she went to show him the kitten that now had a cute bow collar. However he kept backing away from it and dorothea was insulted until Yuri asked her "You know I'm allergic right? Unless you want me to have a reaction please dont get that thing near me."


End file.
